A polybag containing flexible articles and provided with an opening device and a carrying handle is disclosed in German patent application No. 3,629,563. The bag is more specifically provided for disposable diapers and a perforated opening device is provided in the top gusset of the filled bag, under the handle, so that individual articles can be taken out of the bag once the perforation is broken.
A flexible bag containing flexible articles which can be successively removed through an opening defined by a perforated front opening line, which extends preferably over about 1/3 of the front panel, is disclosed in German patent application No. 3,642,327. This front opening is enlarged further down as the articles are to be removed, so that the remaining articles are more or less protected until they are taken out. In order to prevent untimely tearing of the perforation line, a protective pull-away layer can be provided.
The bags described in the above art would not be suitable for delivering in a both convenient and orderly way truly compressed articles packed in them. The polybag of the art with the perforated opening device provided in the top gusset of the filled bag is unsuitable in that it does not allow easy removal of one of the compressed articles while leaving the remaining compressed articles in an undisturbed position. The same applies to the flexible bag showing a front opening device extending over about 1/3 of the front panel and which has to be gradually opened in order to enable successive removal of individual items. It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an opening device for a flexible bag filled with compressed flexible articles, said opening device being resistant to the inside compression but still easy to operate, thereby allowing convenient and orderly access to the articles, while the remaining articles are still maintained within the bag in an orderly way.